Jacen Syndulla
Jacen Syndulla is the son of Hera Syndulla and Kanan Jarrus. He currently resides in New York City with his mother and the rest of the Spectres. Like his mom, Jacen was born to fly and has piloted both the Ghost and a TIE Defender. Jacen was trained in the ways of The Force by Ahsoka Tano. Coming to Earth In 2016, Jacen came to Earth with Chopper and the Ghost to deliver cargo. While in New York, he was attacked by a sleeper agent of the First Order and left for dead. However, Jacen survived the encounter and was placed in the Witness Protection Program where his natural green hair was dyed brown and his ears modified to look more human-like before being placed in Haddonfield, Illinois where he spent the next two years living in the former home of Michael Myers where he was thought of as strange, but a bit more relaxed and friendlier then Myers. In 2018, following the events of Operation Lothal Freedom and Hera arriving in New York to claim his body. It was revealed after some inquiries by Tevin Felth and Myers that Jacen was still alive. The three traveled to Haddonfield where Mother and Son were reunited and Jacen was released from Witness Protection as the First Order was in shambles. Jacen them moved to New York where he was reunited with Chopper and Sabine Wren as well as meeting Ezra Bridger and his new crew for the first time. Coming Home After settling into life in New York, Jacen became a "Go-to Guy" for just about everyone. His primary functions in this role are keeping tabs on the teenage members of the Spectres and running errands for various people. Jacen also briefly took over Josh Myers' Jedi training following the rescue of Ezra Bridger from kidnappers on the planet Onyx who were employed by Grinta the Hutt where he briefly encountered his father's spirit in the form of Dume the Loth-wolf. Jacen later took part in the Battle of Nar Shaddaa where he flew a TIE Defender as part of his mom's squadron. He also joined his mom, Chopper, and Galen Marek when search parties were organized for the missing shuttle carrying Joseph Rodgers. He also often does the weekly supply runs to the planet Vica following a blitz attack on the planet by First Order Captain Moden Canady. Relationship with Thrawn Jacen still harbors resentment towards Thrawn for the death of his father despite Thrawn having been absent from Lothal at that time and the order having been given by Governor Arihnda Pryce. His behavior and comments regarding Thrawn's presence on the Astro Megaship after Thrawn saved Jacen and the teenage Spectres from being captured by First Order Captain Moden Canady disturbed everyone including Josh Myers which resulted in both Hera and Tevin Felth deciding that Jacen needed to be seen by Ben Loomis as there were unresolved issues relating to his father's death. The two eventually agreed to be civil towards each other for the sake of everyone with Hera, Ezra, and Thrawn's longtime friend Eli Vanto also helping to keep the peace between the two. Category:Jedi Knights Category:Spectres Category:Hybrids Category:Syndulla Clan